


L'amour Toujours

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Category: Monchevy - Fandom, Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chevalier, Coma, Louis is asshole, Ludwiczek to uj, M/M, Monsieur - Freeform, Paris - Freeform, dobrze że jest Liselotte, drogie zegarki, monchevy - Freeform, to nie jest łatwa miłość, wszyscy kochają Chevaliera
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: Monsieur jest prawnikiem, Chevalier jest stylistą mody. Wszystko dzieje się w 2018 roku w Paryżu ;) Ale nawet w dzisiejszych czasach ich miłość nie jest łatwa





	L'amour Toujours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alys27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/gifts).



> Moje drugie podejście do ff z Versailles pierwsze jakoś mi nie podpasowało i usunęłam je stąd dawno temu, jednak pomysł na ten jest w pewnej części tym co miało się znaleźć w "Versailles - znaczy luksus".  
> Motywacją do pisania jest obecny wysyp zdjęć na insta Alexa Vlahosa z LA i świeżo wypuszczona piosenka Evana Williamsa, przez którą gwałcę replay (jest tutaj: https://open.spotify.com/artist/3mBzIYfsKQF5PvH2eAx68L).
> 
> I jeszcze małe wyjaśnienie. Zdecydowałam używać prawdziwego imienia obu dziubasków tj. Philippe. Dla ułatwienia dla Monsieur zostawiłam w oryginalej francuskiej formie Philippe, natomiast imię Chevaliera całkowicie zmodyfikowałam trochę na wzór angielski, dodając jeszcze jedno l :)
> 
> Z góry przepraszam za tę grafomanię.

Phlippe siedział przy barze, umiejscowionym pod idiotyczną wiatą pokrytą włóknem kokosowym, która miała udawać egzotyczny bar rodem z Karaibów. Sączył powoli kolejnego bezalkoholowego drinka, obserwując zza ciemnych okularów bawiący się nieopodal tłum. Wiedział, że wygląda idiotycznie mając je na nosie po zmroku, ale to był jedyny sposób by ukryć przed światem jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Z pobliskiego głośnika z całą mocą sączył się właśnie przebój Boney M o Rasputinie (1), a rozochocona gawiedź podskakiwała wprawiając cały podest ułożony z dziwnych, drewnopodobnych desek w drgania. Gdyby ustawić tu sejsmograf, z całą pewnością wskazał by wstrząsy zagrażające pobliskim zabudowaniom.

Na samym środku parkietu, skupiając na sobie całą uwagę pozostałych bawiących się tańczył Phillip. Niekoronowany król paryskich klubów umiał rozkręcić każdą imprezę, nawet taką jak ta. W założeniu miało to być tylko spotkanie tylko z nazwy ku czci świętego Jana, gdzie trochę się popije, trochę pośmieje w gronie znajomych i znajomych znajomych, spalą kukłę według zwyczaju i każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę. Ten plan mógłby się udać, gdyby nie zaproszono Phillipa de Lorraine. Koniec końców z imprezy świętojańskiej zrobiła się dyskoteka pod gwiazdami i na bank gdzieś w krzakach czaili się paparazzo, którzy tylko czyhali na taką okazję. Phillipe'owi zrobiło się słabo na samą myśl o tym. Zdecydowanie nie powinien znaleźć się na rozkładówce jakiegoś szmatławca. To zaszkodziłoby nie tylko jego karierze, ale przede wszystkim wizerunkowi całej kancelarii, na której renomę pracowali w pocie czoła od lat jego ojciec i jego brat, Louis.

Od pokoleń prowadzili największą i najlepszą kancelarię prawniczą w kraju, z której usług korzystali politycy, artyści i inni bogaci klienci. Żaden z pracowników nie mógł sobie pozwolić na jakąkolwiek rysę na wizerunku. Chociaż brat TEGO Louisa Bourbona, już samym tym, że spotykał się z taką osobą jak Phillip de Lorraine, z lekkoduchem, ex modelem, początkującym projektantem i stylistą mody rzucało cień na powagę nazwiska Bourbon. Jednak młodszy z braci był nieugięty. Kochał Phillipa nieprzerwanie od dekady. Chociaż czasem miał go dość. Tak jak dziś.

Był zmęczony, niewyspany. Od kilku dni sen z powiek spędzała mu sprawa, którą powierzył mu Louis. To była pierwsza tak poważna sprawa, którą miał prowadzić całkiem samodzielnie, a nocne eskapady, na które w ostatnim miesiącu wyrywał go Phillip wcale nie pomagały. Marzył jedynie by jedną, jedyną noc przespać we własnym łóżku. Sam. Życie introwertyka po uszy zakochanego w ekscentryku nie było bajką.

Jednak najbardziej zajmującą jego umysł rzeczą była przerażająca wizja tego, co miało nastąpić całkiem niedługo. Jego trzydzieste urodziny zbliżały się wielkimi krokami i to właśnie wywoływało w nim przerażenie. Nie mógł pogodzić się, że z wieku młodzieńczego powoli wchodzi w wiek średni. To był dla niego koniec świata, bo czuł się jak stulatek, który każdy dzień obiera za swój ostatni.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go widok zbliżającego się w rytmie granego właśnie przeboju Phillipa.

– _Do you wanna touch? Yeah! Do you wanna touch? Yeah!_ _Do you wanna touch me there?_ _–_ zamruczał de Lorraine delikatnie muskając usta Philippe'a.

– _Where? (2)_ – odpowiedział, nieśmiało się uśmiechając.

Obaj roześmiali się patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy.  
Phillip był już pijany. I to właśnie tylko lekko zamglony wzrok zdradzał jego stan. Phlilippe nie lubił pijanego Phillipa. Zawsze wtedy jego otwartość stawała się bardziej wylewna i każdy kto tylko znalazł się w zasięgu wzroku był jego najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie.

– W ogóle kochanie – zaczął Phillip siadając na kolanach kochanka, jednocześnie dając znać barmanowi, że potrzebuje kolejnego piwa – poganie są super. Musimy rozważyć czy nie zapisać się do któregoś z ich kościołów. I spójrz tylko na to – ściągnął z głowy upleciony wianek z traw i polnych kwiatów, któremu Philippe przyglądał się już wcześniej z niepokojem. – No spójrz, coś wspaniałego! Koniecznie muszę to wprowadzić do nowej kolekcji. A propos, wiesz, że zyskałem nowe klientki. No ta impreza to najlepsza impreza w moim życiu. Najlepsza! O dzięki! – chwycił za butelkę, którą właśnie postawił obok barman. Pociągnął spory łyk złotego trunku, po czym wpił się w usta lekko zdegustowanego Bourbona, który odsunął się od niego.

– Może już wystarczy, co? Jesteś pijany.

– Nie, ek – czknął de Lorraine.

– Doprawdy? Phillip, proszę wracajmy już do Paryża – Philippe, oparł czoło o obojczyk kochanka.

Phillip momentalnie otrzeźwiał. Odstawił piwo i usiadł na krześle obok. Spojrzał przenikliwie na ukochanego.

– Żartujesz prawda? Nie ma jeszcze północy a ty chcesz już wracać? Philippe, na litość boską!

– Wracajmy. Ty jesteś pijany, ja jestem zmęczony...

de Lorraine roześmiał się i ujął twarz Philippe'a w dłonie, kiwając przecząco głową.

– Proszę, poczekajmy do palenia kukły (3), a potem możemy jechać nawet w Alpy! Daj mi jeszcze te dwie godzinki.

-Phillip... – Boubron jęknął. A jego wzrok przypominał wzrok zbitego psa.

To oznaczało tylko jedno i de Lorraine doskonale wiedział co.

– Pewnie... Jedź. Twój brat niedługo będzie cię potrzebował do podcierania tyłka!

– Phillip, ta sprawa jest dla mnie ważna. Muszę się przez nią przekopać a od tygodnia nie robimy nic innego tylko imprezujemy. Jestem zmęczony... Phillip.

– Uhum... Tak, ty jesteś zmęczony. Louis jest zmęczony więc jego sprawy załatwiasz ty, a on tylko spija potem śmietankę. Philippe obudź się! On nie dał ci tej sprawy bo tak bardzo docenia twój talent, tylko dlatego, że siedzi teraz w St Tropez z Athenais i się gżą. A ty zapierniczasz jak dziki osioł. Zgadnij na czyje konto pójdzie ten sukces, gdy wygracie sprawę? Bo na pewno nie na twoje. Louis kręci tobą jak chorągiewką, a ty na to pozwalasz! Ale okej, proszę bardzo. Droga wolna, rób co chcesz. Tylko potem nie płacz mi w rękaw jak bardzo nienawidzisz Louisa.

– Jesteś niesprawiedliwy! Nie zapominaj za czyje pieniędzy otworzyłeś swoją pracownię!

– Ochooooch! Super, zaczęło się wypominanie. Przypominam ci, że ja nie prosiłem o nie !

– Ale nie protestowałeś gdy wypisywał czek! Wszystko co robię, robię dla nas. Nie dla Louisa, tylko dla nas. A raczej dla ciebie. Na twoje długi, na nowe porsche, na zegarek i imprezy!

– Obejdzie się! Mam gdzieś ciebie i twoje pieniądze. A najbardziej gdzieś mam twoją popieprzoną rodzinkę!  
W tym momencie ręka Philippe'a bezwiednie powędrowała w stronę policzka Phillipa, zatrzymując się na nim z plaśnięciem. Bourbon zbladł.  
– Phillip przepraszam... – próbował objąć ukochanego. Ten incydent to był odruch. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy go uderzył. Nie chciał tego.

– Zejdź mi z oczu! – syknął Phillip. – Wracaj do tego pieprzonego Paryża i daj mi spokój! – wycedził przez zęby i odszedł w stronę toalet.

Bourbon z całej siły uderzył w blat baru, aż stojące na nim szklanki niebezpiecznie zadygotały. Ze złością sięgnął po swoją marynarkę, przewieszoną przez oparcie krzesła i ruszył w stronę parkingu. Z oddali dobiegł go jeszcze charakterystyczny śmiech, który mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby i pierwsze akordy _Stayin' Alive (4)_.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Boney M "Rasputin" (1978)  
> 2\. Gary Glitter "Do You Wanna Touch Me" (1973)  
> 3\. W nasze sobótki we Francji jest zwyczaj palenia drewnianej lub słomianej kukły.  
> 4\. Bee Gees "Stayin' Alive" (1977)


End file.
